


The Hero of China and The Princess of Dunbroch

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Apples, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Sparring, horse riding, they hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Aye!” Merida exclaimed in greeting to her from her spot at the table, with apples in front of her. “Catch!”And she gently threw an apple toward Mulan to which she caught.





	The Hero of China and The Princess of Dunbroch

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Merida/Mulan. Anything, platonic or romantic. They bond over horse riding, archery, swords, and just generally being awesome."

When the Emperor of China decided to make a trip out of the country to the British Isles in particular, Scotland, where they had great relations with them, economically through trade and diplomatically, he chose a small contingent of soldiers to bring with him aside from a daughter (or several), his advisors (Chi Fu, for example), and court entourage. 

One of the soldiers the Emperor specifically asked for was the Hero of China, Fa Mulan. She was a good soldier and she would probably do well with diplomatic relations.

While the Chinese Emperor and Dunbroch’s King and Queen spent their time in official duties discussing matters between their lands and such, Mulan, who was off-duty, had free time.

So she just walked around the Castle Dunbroch for a while, managing to find a dining room where the Crown Princess of this land was.

“Aye!” Merida exclaimed in greeting to her from her spot at the table, with apples in front of her. “Catch!”

And she gently threw an apple toward Mulan to which she caught.

“Good catch, soldier!” Merida replied. 

“Will you please sit?” Merida added.

Mulan nodded and sat down at the table with Merida.

“Princess Merida, yes?” Mulan asked.

“Call me Merida, aye,” Merida requested. “And what is your name, soldier?” Merida asked.

“Fa Mulan,” Mulan replied. “Mulan.”

Merida nodded.

“Well, Mulan, don’t tell my mum I tossed you that apple.”

Mulan looked at her confused.

Merida then imitated Queen Elinor by saying “A lady does not throw food.”

Mulan cracked a smile at her. 

A long pause went by while they both ate their apple. 

After she was finished, Merida wiped her mouth and said, “Mm, would you like to go horseback riding, Mulan?”

“Oh, yes, that would be nice,” Mulan replied.

“You would like our lands very much, aye,” Merida replied. “The glens are beautiful.”

Mulan nodded.

“Bring ya sword and a bow with a quiver full o’ arrows, Mulan,” Merida replied, as she stood up.

“Aye,” Mulan replied.

A short while later, their horses were saddled and ready to go; and they had a sack of food and their weapons with them.

“Yah!” Merida called and Angus rode off.

Mulan clicked her tongue at Khan and he followed.

Mulan let Merida lead the way off the grounds of Dunbroch castle and into the glen, because of course, as Merida knew this land way better than she did, as Merida lived in these glens her entire life. Plus, it was quite enjoyable to see her wild red hair just flow in the wind as she rode.

Khan eventually caught up and the two women rode side-by-side as the horses slowed for a trot, through the glen, enjoying the scenery.

“Before we get to that forest up yonder there, how’s about we sword spar?” Merida asked.

“Sounds good. You’ll be sparring with someone who’s been in battle.”

“Aye. Haven’t been in a battle yet, but I’ve been trained by mah father who has,” Merida replied, as she dismounted Angus. 

“Show me your skills,” Mulan requested.

“Aye,” Merida replied.

While their horse grazed nearby, Mulan and Merida exhibited their skills at swordfighting. They had different styles, given that they had learned from different sources (the Chinese Army for Mulan and Fergus for Merida). It was quite a show of their practical knowledge. They did not care who won, just an incredible training session that allowed them to show off their styles to the other, where they could drink in the other’s style of swordfighting, 

They took a break after the swordfighting session to relax in the glen for about an hour and to have some of the food that they had packed with them.

After the hour or so was over, Merida sniffed aloud and stood up.

“You ready to show me ya archery skills, Mulan?” Merida asked.

“Absolutely,” was Mulan’s response.


End file.
